


in my next life

by basgijr



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Killugon - Freeform, M/M, POV Gon Freecs, Poetry, Reincarnation, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basgijr/pseuds/basgijr
Summary: Killugon poem about Gon’s love for Killua.“there are many thingsthat i want. all ofthem are you.”
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	in my next life

in my next life,   
i want to be me   
and know the sound  
of your footsteps  
moving around to a tune  
in the kitchen.

i want to see  
our toothbrushes   
together  
on the side   
in the bathroom  
and there's orchids  
next to the shower  
because i mentioned  
once, off hand  
that they like the   
humidity that comes   
from running water,  
and you remembered.

i want our legs,  
tangled in a blanket  
as we read by torchlight  
in the dead of night,  
before the birds   
start their chorus  
and the world  
isn't just ours. but  
that's not true,   
can't be,  
for when iook at   
you, all else fades   
away.

i want to breathe  
in your scent  
in my clothes   
because you forgot  
which ones belong  
to who.

we're dancing  
in the gold   
of our lives, and  
nothing can tear   
us away.

there are many things  
that i want. all of   
them are you.

in my next life,   
i want to be me   
and meet you again.

because i can't   
imagine a greater fate  
than one alongside  
you, no greater joy  
where all my worries   
quite entirely   
abate.

"i'm happy when i'm with you. we should stick together."


End file.
